decιr υn тe aмo:
by DoubleSymphony
Summary: One-Shot. SasuSaku . Decir cosas sentimentales es dificil, especialmente para un Uchiha. Para aquello existen OTRAS FRASES que hay que saber "interpretar", y cierta pelirosa lo sabra muy pronto. Reviews?


.•º•.+ **Disclaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen. Mas solo son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto_ .•º•.

**SxS**

_**** Drama__Romance _

_**.** One**-**Shot **.** _

_  
. Bueno, no se que decir, mas solo espero que les guste. SasuSaku .  
nn_

* * *

**...:...**

**D**_e_cir _u_n **T**_e_ **A**m_o_

**...:...**

By:

**ß**Ri_Ss_**Y**

**...:...**

**I:** **E**ntendiendote...**?**

Pues… Simplemente paso algo que simplemente no queria, o talvez si. Pero mas que todo, no era el momento para que esto pasara… Y _lamentablemente_ paso…

Todos estaban felices. Bueno, _casi_ todos. Pero de todas maneras no se libro del castigo por la Hokage, y vaya que no se lo tomo muy bien… Y solo porque mi _hermanito_ y yo, le dimos una _pequeña _ayuda. No tenia pensado hacerlo, pero mi _querido hermanito_ me convencio… Lamentablemente…

Dentro de mi… _Aun queria ayudarlo._

Y… Tristemente porque… Aun _lo amo._

Y no se porque…

Y todo es y sera peor… Porque. _Regreso_.

Si… El _ultimo_ Uchiha regreso. Y tambien aumentando lo que me atormenta, es que; Volvera como un miembro mas del Equipo 7.

… Por lo menos, mi _hermanito_ se siente feliz, y tranquilo. Ya no sufre mas. _O eso quiero creer_. Espero que Hinata pueda lograr que mi _hermano _verdaderamente muestre _su_ verdadera **sonrisa.**

… _El…_ Pues tan solo parece estar tanquilo. Como si nada importase. Con esa fria expresion que no te muestra nada, mas solo una fria indiferencia… - _Como siempre…-_ No cambio en nada…

Mas solo, ahora parece mas pensativo que antes… Supongo… No soy alguien para conocer lo que Uchiha Sasuke piensa, mas solo mi _hermano…_ Siendo **tan** diferentes, son **tan **iguales…

**…: + :…**

Segun mi _hermano_ me dijo que tenia que hablar algo _sumamente_ importante… Pero lo que me causo mas curiosidad fue que…

_Estaba serio._

Y _aun_ siguo con curiosidad… Y lo que alimento mas mi curiosidad…

_Es que queria hablar en el bosque…_

En todo sentido lo que me pidio y dijo…

_Fue totalmente raro…_

**…: + :…**

- Bien… Llegue. -

Dije… Pero mi _hermano_ aun no llegaba. _Como siempre de tardon_. Se habia _contagiado_ esa mala costumbre de nuestro -sensei… Mas solo espero que no me haga esperar horas… O… Talvez no llegue…

Se esta retardando mucho… Y eso que parecia algo _serio_.

No puedo esperar por siempre… Suficiente…

- Me voy. – Susurre, mas solo comenzaba a dar pasos lentos… No se porque tan serio estaba, si nisiquiera se atrevio a ven

- A donde vas…

… No respondi… Porque simplemente al frenar mis pasos di una _alternative_ respuesta.

Pero mas que todo… Simplemente … **Talvez** me equivoque… **No puede, no debe **de ser la voz de _el._

- S-Sa-Sasuke…-

Fue lo que emiti. Y volteo mi rostro y me encuentro cara a cara con la persona que simplemente **no podia Ni debia **ser… Sasuke …

- Hmp! –

Al parecer esta serio, molesto… O pensativo?

Sin querer mis manos comienzan a sudar, mis piernas flaquean y mi mirada se dilata, con tan solo ver al _Uchiha _hacercandose paso a paso hacia mi…

Se detiene a pocos centimetros… Pero… Porque esta _el_ aqui? No supuestamente debio venir Naruto?!

- Q-Que… Por-

- Que que estoy hacienda aqui en vez de Naruto? –

Me lo dijo con sorna… Acompañada de su _infaltable_ sonrisa de superioridad… Que me hizo recordar… Hace años, cuando tenia solo 12 años y que hasta h_ubiese vendido _mi alma al Diablo con tal de que se _fijara _en mi… Pero eso fue…

_El pasado…_

_Ya no pienso igual…_

- Molesta… -

Esa palabra… Me siento _frustada_ con esa estupida palabra… Desde que tenia 12 años… Y lo peor era que _justamente El _era y seguira siendo el emisor de esa palabra…

No logro entender… Tanto asi, que tampoco logro entender porque… Lagrimas brotan de mis ojos…

_Nuevamente por culpa de el_.

- Sakura… -

Me llama… _Maldicion_ volvi a ser la misma niñita llorona…

_Aunque creo… Que siempre lo fui…_

Alzo mi mirada para encontrarme con su mirada… _Vacia… En la que no encuentras…_

_Sentido de nada… Sin sentido de existencia… Que te pierdes en ellos…_

_Poque tratas de __**hallar algo que no hay…**_

Me toma del menton… Siento su suave y blanca piel…

Haciendo que lo mire mas fijamente de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo…

Y de un momento a otro me recorde por mi misma de algo…

Y lamentablemente algo que no puede desaparecer de mi _mente_ y…

_Corazon…_

Y es que desgraciadamente… **Aun lo amo…**_** Y lo seguire haciendo.**_

- Sakura –

Me volvio a llamar… A lo que esta vez le preste mas atencion que la anterior, agregando mis amargas lagrimas que resvalaban por mi mejilla…

- S-Sasuke…_-kun…_ -

Le respondi. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener mi llanto… _Otravez._

Sasuke-_kun…_ Hizo algo que nunca espere que hiciera… Mas solo en mis _ridiculos sueños de niñita consentida._

Alzo su mano derecha, a la altura de mis ojos… Y comenzo a quitarme la lagrimas que salian con desespero de mis ojos…

- Sas-

Trato de hablarle… Pero. Lo evita… Puso su dedo pulgar sobre mis labios… Mas solo atine a sonrojarme inevitablemente…

- Sakura…-

Me dijo… Mientras se acercaba lentamente a mis labios, y yo por inercia… Tambien me acerque a sus labios… _Por los que siempre añorava…_

Y asi paso… Sasuke Uchiha, por incredible que parezca… - _Que yo tampoco no me lo puedo creer._ – Me beso…

- Sasuke-kun! -

Lo llame… Y… _No pude soportarlo mas…_ Tenia… Devia… Y **podia **desahogarme….

Y lo hice… Me aferre a el… Abrazandolo… Llorando y susurrando su nombre… _El… Sonrio_ y me abrazo tambien…

Y algo… Un susurro llego a mis oidos… La voz era de _El…_

- Eres una _molestia_… Pero…-

Se detuvo unos instantes… Y hacerco su labio con direccion a mis oidos para terminar… Lo que en _realidad_ me queria decir…

- **Eres mi molestia…-**

_Desde ese momento… Entendi que para Sasuke Uchiha… Esas eran las palabras que significaban un…_

_**Te amo…**_

…_Y verdaderamente... Lo entendi __**muy**__ bien…_

_º•. **FIN** .•º_

_Bien, espero que les ahiga gustado..._

_Waa y este One-shot SxS. Lo dedico a _**Kiraira**_ de verdad!  
Le agradezco muchio su ayuda!! ;w;!!  
Espero que te guste!! -  
_

_Bueno... Sin mas..._

_Cuidence, chau! )_

**nn**

ßRi_Ss_**Y!**

**_...:_**

**_Reviews?_**

_**:...** _


End file.
